Vodka and Red Bull
by clam theif
Summary: AU MelloxMatt, M for future chapters At the club...Mello can't take his eyes off this redhead in the distance. The way he moves, his carefree motion...This kid has Mello snared. He doesn't even know him, but he does know...he's taking him home tonight.
1. He's Screaming Faggot

The lights flash, the bass thunders in my head, and everything stinks of pot, cocaine and nicotine. And to be honest, I like it. A lot. I always do. The smell of clubs always makes me excited. Not just horny, but excited. That's how it always is. And tonight is no different.

They're blasting a remix of that 50 Cent song, In Da Club, and I can't help but grin. I stand out compared to the hundreds of people in brightly colored clothes, standing around; drinking whatever the guy at the bar gave me. I'm not concerned that it's most likely drugged. I almost always come to these things high. Nothing that guy could have given me could kill me. I can guarantee that. No one would drug me either. I'm just too damn important.

But here I am, clad in all leather and wet look vinyl. Girls and guys, a fair amount of them probably high on Ecstasy, would give me sexual stares now and then, asking from across the room if I wanted to follow them to the bathroom. I always give an indicating nod declaring I'd be there. But I never go. They are all too beneath me to care about.

I have my eye on someone else instead. I'm not gay, I can guarantee that. Now and then, there'll be a guy or two that I find myself attracted to, but not often. He is probably the most casually dressed person here. Lots of stripes were on his clothes, but nothing all that flashy. Nothing that stands out. I wonder if he had connections here. Maybe he is with a group that demanded he come in, and the bouncer just had to let him in. Maybe he was dangerous, and people knew if he wasn't let in, he might shoot up everyone that instant. But all seemed unlikely. Maybe he came in wearing something else.

But the way he moves to this blaring, lustful, trance music, I just can't keep my eyes off him. His hips move so smoothly, and his arms flutter outwards like the wingspan of some majestic, mythological creature. And with each stare, I find myself approaching him slightly.

He isn't really dancing with anyone. Every time I look up, he has somewhat alternated positions and is dancing with another girl. I sigh. He is obviously straight. There goes my chance.

But there's always hope in trying.

I maneuver through the crowd, finding myself coming up behind the guy. He has dark red hair, and he was grinding slightly in place. But the motion continues, and becomes slightly fierce as the song switches to "Who's Your Daddy", a Benny Benassi song. I feel his hips and his ass beginning to grind into my crotch. I gasp slightly.

"Listen." I say only loud enough for him to hear, directly into his ear, precisely the exact moment he realizes someone is dancing with him. "I don't know who the fuck you are. You don't know who the fuck I am…" I laugh a bit. "But you're gonna be coming home with me tonight."

The girl screams in the song, and he turns around, grinning, not sure what to say, but the grinding continues, his crotch rubbing up against mine. I moan slightly, putting one arm over his shoulder, thrusting my hips at him. Oh, there goes the erection starting. I think he notices.

"What's your name?" he asks, draping one of his arms over my shoulders, allowing him to get closer to me. Even if we weren't grinding, our crotches would still rubbing together. And I am moaning.

"Mello." I say to him, grinning and leaning down, covering that slight inch of space between our heights. Gently, I place my lips on his neck, pushing aside the fabric of a black and white striped shirt he had on. I nip lightly, hearing him gasp. He wasn't expecting it. "What about you?" I ask into his ear.

"Matt," he says up into mine, brushing my golden hair aside. "So, you really wanna take me home, huh?" I slide my leg between his, rubbing my upper thigh against his crotch as we continue to grind.

"Why not?" I reply, licking at his neck. "I've been watchin' your sweet ass all night." Matt laughs, reaching up to the back of my head, running his hands--which were covered in slightly rubbery gloves. Those could be fun later.—through my hair.

"I'm flattered." He says cheekily. "But dude, I'm not gay." I laugh.

"Neither am I."

Matt blushes a little. So do I. We smile a moment, before realizing we were hardly dancing. "C'mon." I say. "Let me get you a drink." The dancing stops, I wrap an arm around his shoulder and guide him to the bar. He reeks of axe and tobacco. Who here doesn't?

I offer him a seat at the bar which he takes thankfully. The bartender smiles at us. People at clubs always expect to see same sex couples at their bar. Not uncommon. I slide into a seat next to Matt and grin, and ask him what he wants.

"Vodka and Red Bull." He says. He has to be young with a request like that. I ask for straight up vodka, hold the Red Bull. Energy drinks don't settle with me.

"How old are you?" I ask softly so the bar tender doesn't hear.

"Eighteen." Matt says. I laugh.

"Barely legal." I purr, leaning up against him, grazing my teeth against his neck. Matt shivers. I can tell he likes it. "You're practically still jailbait." Matt gasps softly as I nip at his neck.

The bartender brings us our drinks. I don't car if someone put shit in them. I like having my drinks spiked. I pull back from Matt and take my shot of vodka in my hands.

Matt stares a bit at his drink before he takes it and starts to sip at it. "I just turned eighteen last month." He says, taking bigger sips now. Matt makes a slight slurping sound as he drinks. I hope he does that to me.

"Then," I say, downing my shot. The burn stings my throat, and I feel the alcohol shoot through me, settling in my groin. "You're still jailbait for me." I lean towards Matt again; he's staring at his drink.

My face comes in contact with the liquid, and I lap at the contents with my tongue, despite my disgust for energy drinks. Matt had just started to take a sip when I began to lick away.

"Are you high?" he asks. I shrug and laugh.

"Who knows, I could be." Matt laughs. I laugh. Someone nearby laughs. But not for the same reason. It's probably from the high that everyone here is on. I'm waiting for Matt to catch it. Things will be fun then.

"Heh." He begins. "Good. You're high, I'm drunk. It works out." Matt leans towards me, holding his glass in his right hand, reaching up to my shoulder with his left. His arm falls on my shoulder like a lead weight, but his hand is touching my upper back. His fingers begin to trace circles in my shirt.

"You know what I'd like right now." I say perversely to him. He tilts his head, waiting for my answer. I laugh. "Cocaine."

Matt scowls. I don't think he likes that idea. "You do cocaine I won't fuck you, like you want me to." I grin. Things are working out according to plan.

I fake a look of shock. "Since when did I say I wanted to fuck you?" I ask, taking another sip of his drink. The combination of vodka and Red Bull isn't that bad.

"When you said you were taking me home."

I chuckle. "Just because I want to take you home, doesn't mean I want to fuck you." I lean towards Matt so our lips are almost touching. "For all you know, it means I want you to come home with me so we can play some mother fucking Scrabble."

Matt laughs. I start to, but instead.

I crush my mouth against his, slipping my tongue in his mouth. He tastes like ash, mint, vodka, Red Bull, and what tastes like candy. Maybe the kid was high too. Matt moans into the kiss, and flicks at my tongue with his own. Not gay my ass. He's screaming faggot.

Then again, so am I.

Matt pulls away. I smile. He smiles. He takes a sip of his drink. I take a sip of it. Matt glares at me and kisses me again, trying to savor the taste of his drink. It's his god damn vodka and Red Bull, so he can have his mother fucking vodka and Red Bull. See if I care.

Matt pulls away, and I can see the glimmer of a thread saliva hanging from our mouths. He smirks, and downs the rest of his drink. He hops down from his bar stool. For a split second, I think he's going to leave.

He stands in place and looks up at me. "Come on." He says, offering his hand to me. "I want to dance again."

I climb down from the bar stool, place some money on the bar for the bartender, and take Matt's hand. I yank the glove a bit, tearing it from his hands. I want to see those hands. He smiles, the red hair in his face brushed to the side. He releases my hand and takes off his gloves, shoving them both into his pockets.

His hands are slender and pale, like the rest of him. And all I can think about are those hands wrapped around my cock. And I want him.

"Now you." He says, referring to the pair of leather gloves I wear everywhere I go. I smile at him and remove them one by one, holding out my hands for him to see. Mine are just as slender and pale as his are, but unlike him, my nails are painted. I usually paint them black, but the other day, I decided to paint the tips of my nails a dark red. It looks like I have blood on my hands.

And I wonder if Matt's thinking about me putting my hands on him.

Another song starts, I can't tell what it is, I don't care, but I like the bass. Matt takes my hand in his and drags me to the dance floor. I wonder how he got in again. Being under age and all. Well. I'm under age too. But, I have my own connections. But I don't really care.

Matt drags me more, and presses close to me, rubbing his body against mine. Leather against denim. Vinyl against cotton. It all works out. Matt moans slightly. While we're grinding, I run my hand between his legs. I squeeze slightly. And he loves it.

Our crotches, both somewhat stiff from the drugs and alcohol in our systems, as well as each other, continue to rub against another as we grind face to face. The lights flash brilliant colors. But nothing like the ones when I'll see when I fuck Matt senseless.

Matt moans again. This time so do I. His hand decided it was time to pay me back. It slides gently along the leather of my pants, the fingertips lingering over my increasing hard on. I lean down, and breathe warmly in Matt's ear.

"You want to fuck now?" I ask.

He laughs, removes his hand from my crotch, and allows his arms to snake around my neck. "I don't want to leave yet." He purrs innocently. "I'm having too much fun."

"Understandable." I reply, pressing my hips against his. He gasps. I love it when he gasps. I want him gasping my name. I want him screaming it. Oh god. I want to fuck him like a fuckin' animal. I want him to moan and bitch, and buck and cry. I want this kid to ride me like he's some kind of fuckin' whore. He's so fuckin' gorgeous. He's so fuckin' innocent.

And here he is. With me, grinding to fuckin' techno music, when we could be in my bed, adorned in chains and leather. And wax. And lubricant. And toys.

I think I'm about to cum, just grinding with him.

"Matt." I whisper to him, roughly shoving my hips against his. Matt cries out. I was too rough.

"Y-yeah?" he whimpers, recovering from the pain I just struck him with.

"Let's go to the bathroom."

He looks up at me. He's blushing.

"You mean…?"

We both have the same idea.


	2. I Feel like a Vampire

**A/N: This fic, in one chapter, has gotten past 100 hits faster than any of my others. I'm so happy. I wrote this entirely on impulse. Originally…This was going to be a song fic…To In Da Club. (Which I'm not actually a fan of.) I'm so proud of this. I've been giggling at the idea. Allow me to warn you…There will be S&M in chapter 3. Lots of it. Matt will be getting his sweet ass fucked in so many ways, you won't know what hit you. I encourage everyone to leave me such nice reviews for this chapter too! Thank you everyone, SO much!**

I take Matt's had passively, and drag him through the crowd. I'm hard. Matt's hard. We need to fuck. We need to fuck now. I glance back at him, he somehow took a drink from someone's hands and was downing it. Apparently he likes drunken sex. I reach back to him and pull him near me. He whimpers at how rough I am.

We're near the wall, close to the men's bathroom. I slam him against the wall, pinning him in place. He whines in protest. But I know he likes it. I lean for him, kissing his cheek lightly, sliding down to his neck. I suck roughly. Matt reaches up and runs his hands through my hair. I moan as I suck on his neck. I feel like a vampire. I want to draw blood and gulp it down. I want him crying in pain now. Fuck. I just want him.

And he wants me too. His hips jolt forward, thrusting into mine. His head tilts, giving me better access to his neck. He feels like the victim of a vampire. I know he does. I start sinking my teeth into him. He moans. I moan. I reach down and squeeze his crotch. He loves it. I love it. I want to drag him into the bathroom now. But I want to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Inconspicuous is a pretty fancy word to remember when you're shit faced and high.

Matt runs his hands through my hair. I like how it feels having hands, not covered by gloves running up around my head. I like how me moans. No, I fucking love how he moans. I don't want it to stop.

I think he's a virgin.

I pull from his neck and ask.

"Matt." I say gently, massaging where I had just violated with my finger tips. "Have you ever been fucked?"

He shakes his head. "I've gotten head." He replies. I smile. He _is_ a virgin.

"Then how did you know you weren't gay?"

He looks at me with glassy, drunk eyes. "I got head from a guy." I laugh, running my hand along his chest, down so it's resting between his legs. "How do you know you're not?"

"I'm bi, Matt." I whisper sexily into his ear. "And you know. Bisexual's just a fancy way of saying I'll fuck anyone." Matt shivers slightly. I think he thinks I've had sex with the entire club. "Don't worry, kid." I lick his earlobe. He gasps. "I've been tested. I'm clean."

He sighs. From relief, I hope. Maybe he wanted the risk of fucking someone with AIDS. Matt starts to pull from the wall. I begin to wonder if I've actually said something wrong for once.

But I see that he's only moving because he's crouching down. He's examining my pants. More importantly, he's examining my crotch. He's figuring out how to take my pants off. Jokingly, I place my hand on his head, and push it towards my crotch. He makes a sound indicating shock before looking up at me, laughing. Matt begins to stand again, just in time for me to slam him to the wall once more.

"You want to do this or what?" I ask.

He smiles and I lead him into the bathroom.

The bathroom is kind of dingy, but it's better lit than the rest of the club. It's a fluorescent blue, and there are multicolored paint splatters on the wall. It doesn't appear to be cleaned all that often. Perhaps only once or twice a week. But it could be worse. This club is only opened three nights a week. There are four urinals and two stalls. One stall is closed, but it doesn't appear that anyone is inside it. The other, is against the wall, the door wide open. No one is in here. Matt leads me into the stall near the wall. He's eager now.

The stall walls are white, and stand out in the bathroom, but it doesn't matter. Less will show up on them when we're done. Matt and I are both standing in the stall, and I lock the door behind us. Matt's grinning, staring at me, I notice a pair of goggles with yellow lenses, sitting on his head. I'm tempted to use them as a gag. But I want him screaming my name.

We don't make any moves at first, but I begin to advance. If Matt trips right now, he'll fall ass first on the toilet. He's clever though. He puts a foot on the toilet seat and steps up. He's sitting on the back of the toilet, his ass seated firmly. I step up on to the toilet seat too. I lean down, so we're face to face.

I smile. "You've got green eyes." I say. Matt gives me a drunken smile.

"You have blue."

I put my hand over the obvious, bulge in Matt's pants, squeezing slightly. I maneuver my hand slightly, and pinch the golden colored zipper. Being as careful, and as sexy as I can be, I slide it down. Matt looks down at me, watching. I slip the button from the hole on his jeans and open the flaps. I hoist myself up a bit, resting my hands on the silken plaid of Matt's boxers. Matt's eyes are glazed over. He's drunk. He's horny. And I'm just prolonging the excitement.

I press my lips against Matt's. Our mouths open wide. Our tongues press together, tasting each other. I moan into his mouth and suck on his lower lip. I feel his tongue reaching deep into my mouth, tracing all the little curves. My sucking turns to nibbling as I slide my hand through the slid in Matt's boxers. I feel his throbbing cock. It's hot, it's elongated. It's calling to me. Matt moans as I squeeze him. Eyes closed, he reaches towards my crotch, and fucks around with my belt, before getting it off. It reminds me that I need to work off Matt's belt. It's not hard. His is so plain compared to mine. I slip the belt from the loops and open it, the metal clanging against the ceramic of the toilet.

Matt fucks with my pants, before realizing that I don't have a zipper. I have a corset made of cords covering the front of my pants instead. He yanks at the knot I made, and unties the corset, making my pants loose. I love going commando. The pants have always been too restricting to wear any sort of underwear. Well, now and then I can get a thong on underneath these, but it doesn't do much good.

My pants loosen. I shove my tongue deeper into Matt's mouth. He chokes slightly, but he's enjoying it. So am I.

Matt's hands slide past the cords and the fabric and into my pants. I gasp. His fingers are so light. He strokes me. I stroke him. I start to pull down his pants and boxers. He shivers at the cold. I forget that he's wearing shoes.

The drugs do that sometimes.

I have no idea how to get the shoes off. I pull away, hearing a disappointed grunt from Matt.

"How the fuck do you get these shoes off?" I ask, staring at them. Matt leans down, and reveals a buckle and slides them off. It seems easier than I thought it was. I force myself back up on him, my cock starting to stick out of the hole in my pants. Matt stares at it with wide, longing eyes. I grin. He tries to, but moans instead as I massage him gently.

With one hand, I reach up, sliding the pants off his body, leaving him there in half of his boxers, most of them having come off when I removed his jeans. They fall to the ceramic floor with a slight whoosh sound as the collect in a heap of denim. Matt's breathing quickly. He's excited. So am I. He's starting to show through the slit of his boxers.

All I want is to lean down an—

I crouch down, sliding the boxers over his member and slide his cock into my mouth. He's delicious. I can taste the salty flavor that has collected on him since his obvious masturbation the night before. Matt cries out. I moan against him. We realize someone else is in the bathroom. They ask if we're having fun. I laugh, remove Matt and shout yes. They laugh and say to keep at it. They leave. We're even more turned on now. We were caught.

Matt thrusts his hips up slightly and I bring him back into my mouth. He moans again, a smile on his face. I run my tongue along his length. I realize I'm bigger than he is. By about an inch or so. But I don't care. My tongue dabbles at his head. Matt screams a bit, and thrusts deeply into my mouth. I groan. Matt's fucking me in the mouth.

"M-mello…" he whimpers. I move my head up on him, and fleck my tongue at his head, staring at him through half open eyes. "Mello…" He's gasping. "I-I'm gonna cum…"

I pull off him and stand on the toilet seat. I look down at him lustily. He looks back. His mouth is open. I'm standing over him. "Don't cum yet." I say, leaning down and running my tongue along his cheek, wiping a bit of the pre-cum that lingered in my mouth on to his flesh. Matt whimpers. I love it. "Cum when I cum."

I press my hips against his cock. He gasps. He feels my cock touching his through the open flaps on my leather pants. I press my hands against the wall Matt's leaning on as he sits on the back of the toilet. My chest, when I exhale, touches his.

These damn shirts. Keeping me from rubbing my body against his.

Matt has the same idea. He raises his arms, and yanks off the striped shirt he's wearing it, slowing exposing his chest to me. The ripples that his lower stomach holds, are like the ripples in desert sand. Like artwork. The shirt comes over his head and he throws it across the stall. I reach up to the ring on my zipper, and begin to pull it down. Matt protests and leans towards my chest, biting down on the metal ring. He moves his head down as far as he can, unzipping my shirt while doing so. He gets about three quarters of the way before he's about to fall into the toilet. I unzip the rest and slid my shirt from my body.

We stare at one another's chests for a moment or two. We watch them heave with lust. We watch our nipples perk up at the cool air. We watch…as we lean towards, our lips pressing together, our eyes half closed. Matt chews on my lip, I suck on his tongue. Matt's hand wraps around my cock. I moan into the embrace and grab his as well.

Almost there.

But I tease him. I release my hand, sliding up his abdomen, feeling all the ripples of his flesh. I want to pin this body to the satin sheets of my bed. I want to chain his hands together. I want to spread his legs apart. I want to violate him with whatever I have lying in my apartment. Vegetables in the fridge, the end of the plunger, candles, aerosol cans, broom handles…And that's before getting to the toys I have stored away. I want Matt screaming. I want him to scream my name.

That little gasp wasn't enough. I need more.

I yank the rest of Matt's boxer's off, and throw them on to the floor. His ass comes entirely in contact with the ceramic of the toilet. Matt squeals at the temperature change. The kiss breaks entirely. I look at him, pressing two fingers around his nipple, rolling it between my fingertips. Matt whimpers a little.

"Matt." I say, dropping my pants to the floor so I'm standing there in just my rosary, bracelet and boots. I feel like a bondage slave. But I'm not the slave. I'm the master. "This is only the start."

I lift him up slightly, standing on the toilet seat. I slam inside of him. And Matt screams.

"Mello!"

"Only the start." I repeat again. "Compared to what we'll do at my place later."


	3. I Shouldn't Be Driving

**I'm insanely proud of this fic. I love everyone for being so incredibly positive. I'm flattered that I've been helping people who have either read all the MxM fics on the site, or just have needed a new story. I'd like to say thank you to Masamune Reforged whose story, Sin or Spend the Night All Alone, inspired this. I highly suggest reading that story if you like mine. It's so much more sadistic, and unlike mine, hers isn't a love story. Again, thanks everyone!!**

Matt screams. I'm practically screaming too. I want him louder. He wants to be louder too. Everything I want to do to him right now, is deliciously dirty. I want to pull out a knife and slice him open, just to see his blood. I want to taste that blood. I want to pin him down and rub that blood all over my chest.

I want to bathe in his essence.

I slam into him again, pressing him back up against the wall. He's so tight, I feel his cavity closing around me. I pull out and slam back in. Matt moans. So do I. My head is leaning back. Matt claws at the walls. I could break him if I want to. But I won't. I like him.

I place my hand on his chest for leverage, and delicately drag my nails down along his mid rift. He whimpers. I smile and slam into him again, pressing his prostate. Matt screams again.

"Mello!" he cries out. I want him to yell it louder.

"Is this what you what?" I whisper sinisterly into his ear as I press even harder into him. "Tell me this is what you want."

Matt groans. He's trying to say yes. I quicken my pace. I've always been on bottom with the other guys I've met. This is a new experience. "Is. This. What. You. Fuckin'. Want?" I snarl, my quick pace becoming more forceful.

Matt is still clawing at the walls. His eyes are shut. I think he's crying.

I look closely.

He _is_ crying.

I pull out and lean towards him, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Why'd you stop?" he asks, opening one eye, a few loose tears rolling down his cheek.

"I was hurting you." I say running my tongue along his cheek, devouring his salty tears.

"But I liked it." He says, opening the other eye. I smile at him.

"I'm taking you home now."

Matt dresses hastily. As do I. We want to get to my place as soon as possible. Matt spends a good five minutes, his hands shaking as he tries to put his belt back on. It's like we're teenagers, and our parents are about to walk in on us. I have to put Matt's belt back on him and retrieve his goggles.

Half the club knows we were fucking in the bathroom. We don't mind. People give us stares when we walk out, some grin, others laugh, others cheer…That is, the people who see us. We're like an unseen gas. We maneuver through the crowd, and no one sees us.

I should call a cab.

But I'd rather not wait to getting back to my place and fucking Matt's tight ass. I shiver. It was tight. It was so smooth though.

I have Matt's hand laced into mine. I don't want to lose him in the crowd.

The doors open wide for us, a chill of the cool air of early March hits us. Matt shivers. I wonder if he came with a coat. Probably not. I hadn't. No one wants to go to a club with a coat they need to keep track of.

I wrap an arm possessively around his shoulder and pull him close. We're relying on one another for body heat until we get to my car. I know I'm high, but I'm driving home anyways.

It's not busy tonight.

I won't get pulled over.

I'd usually boast about my car. I may live in an apartment, but I can still have a nice car to show off. But I'm too smashed right now. Too fuckin' horny. Matt's standing by my car. It's black. But in this light, it seems navy blue. Or was it the other way around? Too high to care.

I take Matt by the wrists and press him against my car. He's almost lying on the hood of the car. My leg slides between his. The leather sticks slightly to the car. I release my wrists and slide my arms up his back, holding him against me, kissing his neck like a vampire again.

Matt pulls away. I pout a little. I feel like I did something wrong. Matt leans to me and gives me a soft kiss. I wonder for a second if he's saying goodnight.

He then walks around the car to the passenger side and opens the door.

"We going or what?" he asks.

If he was going to leave, I might have shot him.

I get in the car too. We both close the doors. I open the glove compartment in front of Matt and pull out a pair of keys. I always keep them here. I smile at Matt, and run my hand along his inner leg, grazing his flesh behind the jeans, with the edge of the keys.

I put the keys in the ignition, and turn on the car.

I shouldn't be driving.

We put our seatbelts on, and I take off down the street. I'm like a fuckin' bullet. I drive so fast no one can see me. I'm a fuckin' maniac. I just want to get home and fuck this guy. He wants to fuck too.

Matt reaches over, and places a hand on my leg. His hands are light, they trace the stitching on my pants. Inside and out. His fingers linger on my inner thighs, they run up and down my leg. Matt's hand stays at my crotch momentarily. Slowly then, he tugs at the cords of my pants, now knowing what to do with them. I let out a groan of approval, but suddenly swerve the car to my left. I hadn't realized I was driving in oncoming traffic.

Was it my lack of depth perception right now, or was it Matt.

It could be both.

Matt had flown back as I swerved, I check to see if he's hurt. He's fine, hit his head a little, but he's fine. I glance between my legs. That swerve had caused Matt to fully loosen the cords on my pants.

Carefully, in case I might swerve again, Matt replaces his hand at my crotch, gently rubbing me. My eyes flutter shut briefly and I moan at his touch.

"Ah…" I gasp. Matt smiles at me, and shifts his position in my car. He's bending over now, his head resting on my thigh. He reaches to his seatbelt, knowing the risk, and unbuckles it. His arm reaches over the median then, and opens the flaps covering me now. I whimper in excitement.

And Matt takes me into his mouth. I cry out. He's making delicious sounds as he licks me. I moan. He's taking me into his mouth. He's bobbing his head. It feels wonderful. Just like I imagined. Matt's blowing me. He's licking my shaft. Tonguing at my head. He sounds just like he did when he sipped that Vodka and Red Bull. I'm better than any fucking cocktail.

Heh. Cocktail.

I laugh slightly, glad to be arriving at my place as he continues to suck away at me. I park and place my hands on his head. Matt's head is still moving up and down on me, licking me like I'm some kind of fucking popsicle. I keep pressing my hand on to his head, my fingers twisting into his dark, red hair. He starts sucking my head, and just my head. I moan. Matt hums against me.

I want to do sixty-nine.

I pull my hands from Matt's head, allowing him to pull off. "Why'd we stop?" he asks, referring to the parking, and my releasing him. He's got some of my pre-cum on the corner of his lips.

He sits up and sits back in his head. I lean over the median, pressing my hands against the steamy window behind him. Matt doesn't move. And I lick the pre-cum off his mouth.

"We're here." I say, taking the key from the ignition, turning the car off. I climb into Matt's seat and straddle him for a moment. He breathes heavily, and I tie up the cords of my pants. "You can untie them again when we get inside."

We step out of the car.

I can't believe I drove home without killing someone.

We get into the elevator, and Matt immediately, starts kissing me like a cute, innocent little school girl. We don't care that there are cameras watching us. It's a nice thrill. I've decided I like to fuck in public places. I start kissing Matt back, after I hit the button for the top floor. It could be a better apartment, but I have a lot of room.

The elevator starts to move, and so does my tongue. I thrust it into Matt's mouth. But he doesn't kiss back. Instead, he slowly begins to suck on it. I moan. It's wonderful being on the receiving end. The elevator comes to a halt at the seventh floor. There's two apartments up here. Mine and some drug dealer's. Hence my connections.

I drag Matt out of the elevator and slam him against the door to my apartment. He grins and kisses me.

"I like that you play rough with me." He declares. I smile, crushing our mouths together. I pull away with a thread of saliva between us.

"Wait til we get inside." I say, placing a key in the door, and opening it. Matt stumbles back and falls on the floor of my apartment. He looks so defenseless.

He is defenseless now that I have him here.

I step inside and close the door behind me. Matt's trying to sit up, using his elbows to prop himself up. I grin at him. He grins back.

I place my foot on his crotch. "Shall I do this with, or without the shoes?" I ask. He begins to respond, but I already know.

He'll enjoy it more if my toes do the work.

I slide both of my boots off, revealing that, without the added height of those boots, we're about the same height. I set my bare foot on his crotch. Matt grins. I grin.

We're going to have some fun.

I slowly rub the arc of my foot over his cock, hidden by satin and denim. It feels just as stiff as it was in the club bathroom. Matt sighs out of pure bliss. I smile at him, removing my foot.

"That's the last of the cutesy foreplay." I say to him.

"What?" he asked, seemingly bewildered by my words.

I bend down, yanking Matt off the floor, pulling him to his feet. I walk him into the next few rooms. He only gets a brief look at my apartment. He'll get a better look in the morning. He begins to comment on how big my place is.

But before he can get a word out edgewise, I walk him into my bedroom, and slam the door behind us. My room's dark. I can see everything.

Matt however can't.

"This your room?" he asks, feeling his way around in the dark. I hear my bed shift, he's sat down on it.

It's still dark. But I strike a match. The room is filled with dim light. I see Matt sitting on my bed removing his boots. He's sitting on the edge. The bed is elegantly dressed with black and white satin sheets. There are little bars on the head board to hold people down. I never sleep on this bed.

I always sleep on the couch. I keep the bed nice in case this sort of thing happens. Matt watches me intently. I walk about my bedroom, lighting various candles around the room before blowing out the match.

Matt laughs at me. "What are you planning on doing?" he asks as I approach the bed, a rosy, dim light cascading around the room. "Making love?"

I grin and don't say a word. I press one knee to the edge of the bed, wrapping an arm around Matt's shoulders. There's a clicking. I've put a collar on the guy, and on that collar is a short, leather leash. Matt looks at it shocked. My knee slides between his legs, and I press it against his crotch. Matt whimpers in pleasure.

I reach to the ring on my shirt and unzip the garment, letting it fall to the ground. I press my knee, again, into Matt's crotch, dropping my hands to his belt. I unfasten it quickly and open the button and zipper of his jeans.

Matt doesn't say a word as I undress him. He's enjoying it too much. I slide Matt's jeans from his body, and smile. He reaches a hand down to touch himself. I smack his hand away.

"What I'm going to do, Matt." I say, grabbing the leash and yanking him with only a simple bit of effort. "Is…" I reach behind me and get one of the flaming candles.

"This."

And I tilt the candle. The wax drips on to the head of his cock.

And Matt screams.


	4. I'm Mother Fucking Christ, Bitches

**Omg, everyone, I am SO SO SO SO sorry! My laptop crashed, and I lost the entire next chapter for the story. I'm doing my best to rewrite it right now, and I'm hoping it's good enough compared to what I had. I want this to make up for the massive hiatus because, I **_**love**_** this story, and I know SO many people do too! I'm sorry! Letting everyone know…there MIGHT be one more chapter to this, or a sequel. It depends on my mood. Don't send me "OMG UPDATE SOON" messages after this because it might convince me not to make a final one. Reviews like that, sometimes, make me feel like being a sadist and not updating. ;P**

Matt begins to squirm, his screams aren't negative. He's loving it. He's loved everything I've done to him tonight. I grin, watching his face flare up in shades of crimson while the heat circulates through his body. My other knee forces its way up on to the bed. I'm standing on my knees, hovering over him.

"What do you think?" I ask him, tauntingly tipping the candle, prepared to drip more wax on to his head. Matt winces, prepared for another burst of scalding heat. Instead, my hand, with it's ebony painted nails wrap around his shaft, delicately teasing him. "Was this what you expected?" One of my fingers moves from his shaft, and my palm twists around him, that finger placing itself on his head. "Were you expecting more?" The nail of that finger begins to scrape under the dot of wax to peel it away.

Matt is unable to respond. Instead, a whimper of satisfaction and uncertainty escapes him. I smile and rub the tip of my finger against his head. Matt gasps softly. Again, something else he has enjoyed. I take a tight grasp on the short leather leash hanging from the collar I have given him. Matt chokes slightly as I yank him forward to me.

I motion my hand along his shaft. He groans loudly.

He's been holding that back.

"This could be fun." I say to him, my palm encasing him even more tightly. Matt lets out another incoherent gasp. "I've never brought a guy home before."

I dig my nails into his shaft.

Matt chokes.

I remove my hand from him. Matt protests with a whine and I press my hand on to his chest. I can feel the ripples of his abdominals. I want him naked now.

He's itching to be undressed. We both want to be naked.

I can feel him now. His legs wrapped around my back, arms around my neck, breath in my ear. I can feel his screams, and I can hear his desire.

But I like to prolong things.

I want him to squirm more.

I slide my hands beneath the striped fabric of his shift, my palms running along the creases in his flesh. Matt gasps. I smile. I bunch up the fabric as my hands slide along him, yanking it up, over the chest of Matt's sleek form.

It's not just the shirt that slides up.

I do too.

I slide up his body, bringing up the shirt, over his chest, shoulders, neck and head. The leash gets tangled for a moment and chokes Matt. He gasps for breath, nothing is getting to his lungs. The sound of him crying out so helplessly…It's getting me even harder.

I can see it now.

My hand twisted around the leather leash. Matt's lying on his stomach, a gag inserted into his mouth, and his hands bound behind his back so he can't touch himself. I'm yanking the leash so he keeps on having to lift his head. I'm thrusting deep inside his tight ass. Matt's moaning into the gag, saliva is spewing out a bit. Ball gags do that to people.

I snap back to reality and force Matt to lie down on his back. My hand wraps around him again, sinking my nails into his shaft.

"A-ah…" he moans, as my nails drag along him. I slide down, leaving my head almost parallel with his throbbing cock.

It's calling to me.

Begging for me.

Just _demanding_…

That I take it in my mouth, or ride it, or squeeze it…something.

I would ride Matt.

Especially now.

His cock is sticking up, throbbing and demanding something.

I want to tease him.

I want to slide off my pants, and hover above his cock, and begin to slide him inside of me, feeling the sensation of his head inside my rectum…Only to pull away and fuck him senseless.

"You know…" I purr, my face inches away from the head of his cock. It's literally pulsating. It has its own heart beat. I breathe on Matt, my warm, moist breath enticing him, causing Matt's back to arc somewhat. I have to yank the leather leash to stop him from moving too much. I want him still.

I lean in, and kiss his head softly, licking the small hole gently. "I've always wanted to fuck a guy in my bed." Matt cries out, and I return to sucking him softly. I want to suck him off so badly. I want to taste his cum. "You have no idea what I'm going to do to you…do you?" I asked, pressing down, my mouth open wide as I take Matt's entire shaft into his mouth. Matt moans loudly.

I pull off of him immediately, and crawl up his body once more. Matt's shivering. My hands wander his chest, my knee rubs against his cock, my tongue licks up the sweat from his lower stomach.

Matt reaches towards me for something to hold on to, but his wrists are caught within my palm. I won't let him move. I'm a fuckin' spider. He's my fuckin' meal for the night.

I'm going to suck out his insides.

I'm going to leave him as an empty shell.

I'm going to take him inside of me.

I grin.

I am the god of innuendos.

Matt writhes and I hoist my body up, I yank his arms up over his head and press them down to the mattress. I pull out a pair of handcuffs. Not bondage cuffs, or fuzzy ones…just handcuffs.

I'm fucking magic.

I'm fucking Houdini.

Matt's expression isn't as shocked as I had expected it to be. He's actually smiling. Cocky bastard.

I open the metal hoops and slide them around his wrists. The metal clicks together. I want Matt's hands behind his back. I can change it if I need to.

I'm hovering over Matt still.

He looks so defenseless. His goggles are still on his head. I run my hand along his cheek, scraping his flesh with my nails. Matt sighs. His eyes shut, and I run my hand into his hair, removing the goggles and toss them across the room. Matt grins, and I tug softly on his hair, placing my mouth on his cheek. I suck gently. Matt gasps. I fleck at his cheek with my tongue and slide down to his neck.

I'm a vampire again.

Nipping

Biting

Sucking

Chewing

I want to taste him. All of him if I can. Blood, sweat, semen, piss…even feces if I have to. I want to taste him. I want him so badly. He wants me.

His cock presses into my thigh. I place my other hand between my legs, delicately teasing his cock as I motion my hand to my crotch. I claw at the cords, loosening them quickly. I'm so stiff, the pants open on their own. I stick out immediately. I feel like some hormone driven, crazed teen.

Matt's lying on the bed entirely naked now, thanks to having taken off his shirt. I'm struggling to get my pants off. I'm so sweaty that they stick to my legs. I have to shake them off. They fall to the floor with the rest of our clothes. I slide over Matt's body, delicately tickling his flesh with my finger tips.

Another demonstration of my magic. My finger tips magically transform into a small, circular wheel with little spines along it. Matt moans as I move the wheel along him. It's made of metal and attached to a small handle. The exact name slips my mind, but whatever it is…it's awakening all the nerves in Matt's flesh. It's causing his blood to stir more. It's causing him to build up adrenaline.

He shivers. I shiver.

I grab at the collar again yanking him up from the bed.

"How does it feel?" I ask, looking into his eyes. They're bright green, but appear black in this light. They're shimmering with tears. Whether they're tears of pleasure, pain or fear, I don't care. It's gorgeous. Those tears could be my cum if I wanted them to be. He's too pretty though. Who would want to stain such a pretty face with semen?

I would.

I twirl Matt's body around. I will have that fantasy of mine. I push him down. He's lying on his stomach. He doesn't dare question it.

He knows he's just involved in another one of my fetishes.

I'm part of one of his as well.

I'm only happy to oblige.

Matt is lying on my bed. I finally get a view of that body of his from behind. He has some slight acne on his upper back, but not enough to turn me off. Just enough to know, that he might be just a slight bit more sensitive on his back than others. I'm still holding that small, spike covered wheel. I place it at the top of his neck, right along his spinal cord. He shivers on contact. Gently, but still strong enough to get him going I run it along his back, pausing every few seconds, then, moving it quickly along his flesh. Matt whimpers and mutters my name.

"Would you like me to remove the cuffs?" I whisper, leaning against his back, my nipples rubbing against his shoulder blades. Matt nods a bit, and I'm only happy to remove them…For a moment that is.

Matt lowers his arms and shakes them out a bit. His muscles are getting sore. He begins to say thank you, but I grab his arms, and hold them behind his back.

"I didn't say I'd keep them off." I whisper again, as I take the cuffs and latch them around his wrists. One step closer to my sick fantasy.

Matt laughs sourly, but still, he finds my actions all the more amusing. He appeases me by struggling slightly. I love watching this body move.

The way he dances.

The way he walks.

The way he fucks.

I'll make him mine. Permanently.

"You're rather obedient." I muse, running the wheel along him once again. Matt cries out. He's begging to be touched. I set the wheel aside. He's just as excited as I am. My body forces itself up. I'm positioned to thrust inside of him. I'm positioned to squeeze my cock into that tight, puckered entrance of his. I'm positioned to ram into his prostate.

I push forward, and press my head against his opening…But stop. There's just _so_ much more I could do to him. I stand up from the bed, the candle light emitting an odd sort of glow to my body. I'm nude, I'm sexy, and I might as well be worshipped. I feel like Christ.

I'm mother fucking Christ bitches.

Christ has fucking risen, and he's fucking the brains out of some guy named Matt.

Who knew Christ would be a fuckin' faggot.

I take one of the candles. Matt's seen this and I can see that he's blushing. His flesh might be tinted a shade of orange from the fire, but I can still tell he's blushing.

Wax is dripping down the side of this candle. "You think this is for you?" I ask him. Matt nods. I smile.

I lie down on to the bed next to him and look him in the eye. "It's not." I spread my body out, aside from the one arm with the candle. Gently, and just as delicately as I had with Matt, I tilt the candle. The wax falls and splashes on to my chest, right near my nipple. I moan loudly. The sensation of heat, such as hot wax, always turns me on. I tilt it again, this time the wax lands directly on the soft flesh of my nipple. I cry out, and glance at Matt. He swallows roughly. I tease him again and tilt the candle on to my chest once more, planting a dollop of wax on to my other nipple. "Matt…" I say softly. "You should feel this…"

"I-I want to…" he chokes out. I smile at him, watching the pained expression he has upon his face.

He wants to be touched.

He wants to be felt up.

He wants to be violated.

He wants to be fucked in the ass…

By Christ.

I rise up slightly, and hold the candle over Matt. I tilt it several times, speckling the round, fleshy cheeks of his ass with scarlet wax. Each moan becomes less intense, as he gets used to the heat. Change of pace. I push open his cheeks, and as careful as even, I allow a single drop, to fall right above his entrance. Matt cries out, I can tell he's smiling.

We're freaks.

I place the candle back where it belongs, only to get two more of the toys I envisioned in my fantasy. I run my hand along Matt's back softly. He doesn't even moan in response. Motions such as stroking anything that aren't his nuts, his cock, nipples or ass, make no difference now. Pervert.

I make it appear to him I'm just going to touch his cheeks. Matt shuts his eyes, awaiting the sensation. Instead, I cover his eyes quickly with leather. His sight is cut off and he's defenseless. He starts to ask what's going on. Time for another toy. This time, a round, cherry red gag is shoved into his mouth. Matt fights it and begins to spit it out. It's too tight for him, and he gives up.

"What do you think?" I ask, running my hand along his cheek finally. "Is this all you expected and more?" I laugh softly, scraping his cheek with my nails. "I've got more planned, too." I pull away from him, and position myself once more. This time, I'm almost ready.

Just…

I moan in annoyance. I left it on the other side of the room.

I guess my mouth will have to do instead.

I lower my head next to Matt's round, voluptuous ass. I squeeze one of the cheeks slightly before pulling them both apart. The dot of wax is still there.

I open my mouth, and extend my tongue, and delicately lick at Matt's entrance. He cries out into the gag, his words muffled. The moisture from my mouth incredibly unexpected. I only need a few well placed licks before I know he's wet enough for easy access.

I return to my position, Matt's eager and anticipating. I chuckle softly. "There's more after this." I say. Running my hand along his back.

I count silently.

Tres

Deux

One.

I slam myself forward, feeling Matt's rectum squeeze all around me. I moan out. Matt moans into the gag and I can feel his body shivering. "G-g-guh…" I groan. "M-matt…" He wants to scream my name. He will I want to hear him scream so very badly. I thrust harder, feeling his prostate against my head. I lean over Matt's back and lower the gag. "Scream for me, mother fucker." I hiss into his head, as the ball hangs around his neck. I grasp on to the leather leash and yank him roughly. I'm the fuckin' jockey. He's the fuckin' horse.

I thrust again, and I get to hear Matt's screaming.

"Mello!" he screams loudly. "F-fuck! Mello!" I thrust faster and rougher this time. He tries screaming again, but this time…it all comes out in one, bunched up syllable. "Ahhh! Mellochriststop!" I can barely hear him. I hear the word stop though…I don't want to.

I'm a selfish son of a bitch.

"You want me to stop?" I ask sourly as I ram roughly into him. Matt's hands behind his back are desperately looking for something to hold on to. He wants to touch himself. "You want to jack off while I fuck you? You want to claw up my sheets as we get cum all over them? You want to wrap your skinny little arms around my waist while I assure you this is fun?" I laugh and yank out. Matt cries out, thankful for the release of pressure.

I quickly unlatch the cuffs for a moment and yank Matt up by the collar. He can't see anything, but he can feel it when I push him back down on to his back. I chain his hands back up. This time, he doesn't protest at all.

"How about this." I say, sitting on his knees. "We try something…else."

He has no idea by what I mean when I say the word 'else'.

I lift myself up, and laugh. We're both in for something unexpected.

I lower myself at the perfect angle, and I feel Matt rocket up inside of me. We both scream. I have all of Matt's cock inside of me, and Matt's coping with the pressure of having another body enclose around him.

"Mello!" he screams. I can hear him choking. He's sobbing. The pain is unbearable for him. He's clawing again at nothing. He can't see me. He wants to know that it's me who's riding him.

"How does it feel?!" I snap at him as I thrust my body downwards on him. I let out a moan, deep and coming from my throat. His head is tickling my prostate. What a feeling.

Christ is getting fucked by a mortal.

"How does it fucking feel?!" I snap again. "It might not even be me riding you now! It could be anyone! Anyone could be on your cock, and you wouldn't know! Everyone has a fuckin' asshole!" We both moan loudly and I begin to bounce on him roughly. I can feel his pulse. He can feel mine. I think he's about to cum. "What do you fuckin' think!?" I roar. Matt screams my name.

"Mello!" he sobs. "Mello stop! It's too much! It fuckin' hurts! I'm done! Stop!" Moans break his words apart into incoherent syllables, but that's the gist of what he's screaming.

"How does it fuckin' feel?" I say once more. "To essentially be on top right now…but to know you're not the one doing the fucking! I'm the one in control Matt!" Matt sobs heavily. He's almost at his limit. I'm going to fucking break him.

"Mello!" he screams, tears streaming from beneath the blindfold. "Stop…please…"

I laugh at his pain, releasing my hot seed all over his chest as I continue to ride the poor guy senseless. "I'm in fucking control, Matt! I'm in control!" Matt shakes his head slowly, and screams out. He releases inside of me, and falls limp. I moan at the sensation of the white cream building inside me. I know, once I slide off, it'll spill all over my bed.

And it does. I slide my body off of Matt and lay on top of him, his cum pouring on to my sheets.

"Well?" I ask, whispering into Matt's ear. "What do you think?" I take a look at the clock in the room. It's almost six in the morning. "Was it all you ever hoped for? Was it better?"

Matt has a glassy look in his eyes.

I smirk, but almost in disappointment.

I've broken him.

Matt doesn't reply. He just looks at me.

"I fucked the life out of you, didn't I?"

Matt nods slowly, and chokes. "Yes." He mutters.

"And you enjoyed every moment, didn't you?"

He's silent, but after a second, he nods and says "Yes."

"Would you like me to do it again?"

Matt doesn't respond this time.

I smile, and lean towards him. Matt winces. But instead of being the malicious bastard I am, I place a soft kiss on his lips.

I pull away, leaving Matt dazed.

"Would you like to break me?" I ask. Matt seems stunned. "As payback?"

The glassiness in his eyes vanish, and Matt smiles.

We're both thinking the same thing.

**A/N: TADA! 8D Okay, I lied. There will be another chapter…eventually…and I DO have a sequel planned. I'm going to leave this up to you guys…But to each his own. Matt will from now on be seen as one of the following: Mello's lover, fuck buddy, or sex slave. Whichever you prefer. I finally finished this at about 3 AM, with the flu, when I should be sleeping. You all better fucking love me. Yes. Mello did compare himself to Jesus. You know he does it. Keep posted for another chapter, OR a sequel!!! Much love! Clam Theif.**


End file.
